Because We're Together
by Keivcake
Summary: Karena tidak semua hal yang ia takutkan akan berakhir tidak sesuai harapan. —NaruSasu


.

.

* * *

**you and me**  
**we're in this together now**  
**none of them can stop us now**  
**we will make it through somehow**  
**you and me**  
**if the world should break in two**  
**until the very end of me**  
**until the very end of you**

**~We're in This Together (Nine Inch Nails)**

* * *

A Naruto Fanfiction

**Because We're Together **

© Kei

[Karena kita pasti bersama, saling menopang saat sisi lain timpang.]

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke menghela napas pelan dan melihat jam tangannya. Ia sudah berada di sini selama lima belas menit dan seseorang yang ditunggunya belum juga menampakkan diri. Padahal bukan ia yang seharusnya menunggu, ia yang seharusnya ditunggu tapi kenapa ia masih saja di sini seperti orang bodoh sementara teman-temannya yang lain sudah pergi sejak kelas bubar tadi. Menopang dagunya dan menatap ke luar jendela, Sasuke menatap halaman yang ada di depan fakultasnya. Ia mengabaikan beberapa bisik-bisik yang terdengar dari gadis yang entah dengan kebetulan atau sengaja melewatinya dengan berisik namun ia sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk bereaksi.

Setelah hampir dua menit berlalu dan tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi, Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan menuju tangga sebelum sebuah suara familiar memanggilnya dari belakang tapi ia tetap berjalan karena malas harus berhenti dan berbalik karena ia sudah tahu siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Aah, Sasuke-_kun_. Kenapa kupanggil tidak menjawab?" Ia melirik sekilas pada gadis yang berjalan di sisinya tapi tidak menjawab.

"Menunggu seseorang? Kupikir kelasmu sudah bubar sejak beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Kenapa memangnya kalau aku menunggu seseorang?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku 'kan hanya bertanya," Sakura bergumam pelan lalu tersenyum menatap ke arahnya. "Kalau menunggu Naruto aku tadi melihatnya bersama Ino."

"Oh."

"Kenapa?"

"Apa?"

"Uh, tidak. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya, sampai jumpa besok," Sasuke hanya bergumam pelan sambil mengangguk menatap Sakura yang melambai ke arahnya sambil berjalan menuju ke tempat parkir di mana kekasihnya menunggu. Ia tidak sadar ternyata sudah berjalan hingga halaman.

Merasakan ponsel di saku celananya bergetar, ia mengambilnya lalu mendekatkan ke telinganya setelah menekan tombol untuk menerima panggilan.

"Sasukeee, jangan pulang duluan, oke? Jangan minta jemput Itachi dan jangan berjalan melewati gerbang. Aku menuju ke halaman."

Belum sempat ia menjawab, sambungan telepon dimatikan dan hanya membuatnya memutar matanya kesal sambil menggumamkan 'idiot'. Ia baru saja ingin kembali melangkah sebelum kedua matanya tertutupi sesuatu meski ia sudah tahu apa yang menghalangi pandangannya.

"Berhenti bertingkah seperti orang bodoh, Naruto," ia menyikut dengan keras seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya yang meringis samar sambil mengelus perutnya setelah menjauhkan kedua tangannya dari wajah Sasuke. Benar 'kan tebakannya? Karena hanya satu orang yang berani melakukan itu padanya.

Saat Naruto berlari menyusulnya yang berjalan duluan sambil tertawa, rasanya semua kekesalannya tadi mendadak menghilang entah ke mana. "Oh, aku lupa kalau kau memang orang bodoh."

"Uh ya ya, sesukamu saja. Menunggu lama?"

"Cukup lama untuk menumbuhkan jamur di kepalaku. Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"

"Ino memintaku menemaninya ke perpustakaan. Kupikir kelasmu masih sedikit lama keluarnya, tapi waktu aku mencarimu ke lantai dua kau sudah tidak ada. Kukira pulang duluan," Naruto mengambil kunci dari tasnya sambil melambai dan menyapa setiap orang yang ditemuinya.

Saat Sasuke tidak menjawab apa pun dan hanya terus berjalan, Naruto mencolek pipinya sambil tersenyum. "Kenapa diam saja?"

Sasuke menatapnya tajam, "lakukan itu lagi dan akan kupotong jarimu."

"Uh, jahatnya."

"Dan berhenti merengut dengan sok imut, Dobe. Menjijikkan," Sasuke menyipitkan matanya menatap Naruto sambil memasang ekspresi ew-kau-membuatku-mual.

Saat Naruto sudah masuk ke mobil terlebih dahulu sambil tertawa, Sasuke membuka pintu penumpang dan menutup pintu setelah menyamankan duduknya. Ia menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan sambil menatap ke luar jendela saat mobil mulai berjalan.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa pun dengan Ino."

"Aku tidak mengatakan kalau kau melakukan sesuatu."

"Tapi ekspresi wajahmu mengatakan begitu. Lihat aku, hei," dengan tangan kanannya yang ditarik oleh Naruto, ia menoleh dan menatap seseorang di sampingnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau manis saat cemburu," Sasuke menyesal menganggap bahwa Naruto akan mengatakan sesuatu yang serius padanya. Menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan yang lain, ia mendorong wajah Naruto yang menghadap ke arahnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Perhatikan jalan saat menyetir, Idiot."

"Karin tadi menanyakanmu?"

"Aku tahu."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Itu yang setiap hari ia lakukan saat bertemu denganmu."

"Dia benar-benar menyukaimu?"

"Lalu?"

"Dia gadis yang baik dan cantik."

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganku."

"Kau sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya?"

Sasuke diam selama beberapa saat sebelum menjawab dengan datar. "Dia bukan tipeku."

"Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal dia seksi," Sasuke hanya mendengus tak peduli.

"Besok kujemput lagi, ya?" Naruto menghentikan mobilnya di depan gerbang rumah Sasuke.

"Aku tahu jalan."

"Baik, tunggu aku jam sembilan besok," Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto dengan datar. _Ia sama sekali tidak pernah mendengarkan perkataan orang lain._

"Terserah," satu tangannya yang hendak membuka pintu terhenti saat Naruto menarik tangannya dan mengecup dahinya dengan cepat sambil tersenyum.

"_I heart you_."

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_italic_ is flashback**  
**

**NaruSasu fanfiction**

**Happy reading.**

* * *

Naruto berjalan mundur menjauhi beberapa gadis yang menanyainya tentang Sasuke sambil tersenyum se-_innocent_ mungkin.

"_Sorry_,_ girls_, aku ada janji dengan dosen," lalu segera berjalan menjauh sambil mengusap wajahnya. Kenapa mereka tidak bosan juga melakukan hal yang sama meskipun tidak pernah mendapatkan respons dari sang pangeran yang mereka dambakan yang bahkan sama sekali tidak mau melirik gadis-gadis itu.

Mungkin justru sikapnya yang seperti itu yang membuat banyak gadis semakin penasaran? Tapi tetap saja, kenapa harus ia—yang mendapat rentetan pertanyaan karena mendapatkan label sebagai sahabat terdekat Sasuke hampir setiap hari di kampus—yang menjadi korban? Bukannya tidak mau membantu, tapi 'kan—

"Naruto!" Merasa namanya dipanggil, ia menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya sekilas pada Ino yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kenapa dahimu mengerut begitu?"

"Hanya sedang berpikir," mereka berjalan bersama menuju kelas mereka berikutnya karena kebetulan mereka mengambil jurusan yang sama dan berada di kelas yang sama pada beberapa mata kuliah.

"Aku baru tahu ternyata kau juga bisa berpikir," Ino tertawa dan Naruto hanya tersenyum. "Kalau tidak ingin setiap hari dikejar-kejar oleh gadis-gadis yang mengejar Sasuke-_kun_, setidaknya pilihkan salah satu yang cocok untuknya."

Ada hening selama beberapa detik di antara mereka sampai Naruto tertawa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Kupikir tidak akan cocok kalau aku yang memilihkan untuknya. Selera kami berbeda."

"Aku bisa melihat itu. Kadang aku bertanya-tanya gadis seperti apa tipe yang akan dipilih Sasuke-_kun_ karena dia tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan yang berarti pada seseorang sampai-sampai Sakura menyerah dan lebih memilih _live_ _happily ever after_ dengan Neji," Ino memasang ekspresi berpikir yang serius.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum. "Mungkin hanya belum menemukan yang tepat."

"Nanti temani ke toko buku, ya."

"Sepertinya—"

"_Please_," Ino yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum manis membuat Naruto menghela napas dan mengangguk.

"Asal jangan mengajakku berhenti di salon."

Naruto mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu saat sudah sampai di kelas. Seseorang tidak akan menyukai pesan ini.

* * *

"_Kurasa aku menyukaimu," kalimat Naruto yang tiba-tiba terdengar setelah beberapa saat hanya ada suara hujan yang terdengar membuat Sasuke menatap dengan datar padanya sebelum kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada air yang menetes dengan deras dari langit. Seharusnya tadi pagi ia membawa payung jadi tidak perlu terjebak hujan dan harus berteduh di emperan sebuah toko di jalan pulang mereka dari sekolah menuju ke stasiun._

"_Kurasa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu."_

"_Aku serius, Sasuke."_

"_Dan kenapa aku harus percaya?"_

"_Karena kau juga menyukaiku."_

"_Kepalamu pasti terbentur sesuatu."_

"_Kurasa ini menjawab kenapa belakangan ini aku selalu ingin berada di dekatmu."_

"_Karena aku keren mungkin."_

_Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto dengan kasar saat Naruto mencubit pipinya dengan gemas._

"_Kurasa aku harus memeriksakan diri ke dokter karena otakku pasti terganggu."_

"_Kurasa aku yang harus ke psikiater karena bisa menyukai seseorang dengan gangguan otak sepertimu."_

_Naruto tidak meminta lebih._

* * *

Mereka tetap berteman, mereka tetap bertengkar dan beradu pendapat seperti biasa setelah hari itu, mereka tetap berjalan ke stasiun saat pulang sekolah bersama, mereka tetap bersaing dalam segala hal, mereka tetap melakukan perang lempar kertas saat jam pelajaran yang membosankan di kelas, dan mereka tetap Naruto dan Sasuke yang semua teman mereka kenal. Hanya saja ikatan di antara mereka menjadi lebih kuat meski tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya bahkan diri mereka sendiri. Tidak ada seorang pun yang memerhatikan bahwa Naruto selalu menatap Sasuke lebih lama dari yang seharusnya sambil tersenyum lalu Sasuke akan mengangguk sekilas padanya saat mereka bertatapan. Tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa Sasuke tidak harus memaki Naruto terlebih dahulu sebelum mengizinkan Naruto menarik tangannya ke kantin bersama Kiba, Choji, dan Shikamaru saat jam istirahat.

Dan segalanya berlangsung seperti itu hingga dua tahun kemudian, yaitu sekarang, saat mereka memasuki tahun kedua sebagai mahasiswa. Naruto tidak ingin mempermasalahkan hal ini lagi sejak setahun yang lalu saat ia ingin meminta izin pada orang tua Sasuke namun Sasuke melarangnya. Ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya sendiri yang akan bilang pada orang tuanya namun hingga saat ini hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Naruto mengerti, hubungan mereka tidak akan mudah diterima dan ia memahami bahwa Sasuke belum siap untuk mengatakan hal ini pada keluarganya. Mungkin Sasuke juga belum yakin bahwa mereka harus menganggap hubungan ini serius karena mereka masih muda dan waktu mereka masih banyak. Naruto sering mengenalkan gadis yang menurutnya akan cocok dengan Sasuke—meski ia harus tersenyum dengan terpaksa saat meninggalkan mereka berdua—namun Sasuke tidak pernah peduli. Dan Naruto bersyukur akan hal itu.

Meski tidak yakin orang tuanya akan begitu saja menerima saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke, Naruto tidak pernah merasa lebih bahagia selain fakta bahwa ia memiliki Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina sebagai orang tuanya.

* * *

_Naruto melangkah pelan tanpa suara lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ibunya yang sedang memasak sesuatu. "Selamat pagi, Cantik."_

_Mendengar ibunya tertawa membuat Naruto tersenyum._

"_Kau sama saja seperti ayahmu."_

"_Tentu saja. Aku 'kan anaknya. Ayah sudah berangkat?"_

"_Iya, ada sesuatu yang penting katanya jadi berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya."_

"_Ah, aku baru saja bangun tapi Ibu sudah harum."_

"_Kau tahu mandi? Mungkin kau harus mencobanya sesekali, Naruto," mengambil segelas air putih, Naruto duduk di meja makan dan menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya yang terkait. _

"_Ibu?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Bagaimana seseorang tahu kalau ia sedang jatuh cinta?"_

_Ibunya menatapnya dengan alis yang berkerut sambil meletakkan piring di depannya. "Kupikir kau sudah tahu hal itu. Seingat Ibu kau sudah memiliki banyak mantan kekasih meski kau tidak pernah bercerita."_

"_Uh, aku serius."_

_Kushina tersenyum lalu mulai mencuci peralatan memasak yang baru saja digunakannya. "Hm, kau ingin selalu berada di dekatnya. Merasa bahagia hanya dengan melihatnya, apalagi saat bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Yah, seperti itulah. Mungkin jika diibaratkan…"_

"_Seperti Ayah dan Ibu?"_

"_Anak pintar."_

"_Kurasa aku sedang jatuh cinta. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan pada Ibu atau tidak tapi kurasa aku harus melakukannya karena Ibu adalah orang yang paling kusayangi di dunia ini," Kushina tertawa mendengar kata-katanya namun hal itu tidak membuat Naruto bisa menghilangkan kecemasannya. Bagaimana kalau ibunya tidak akan mengakuinya lagi sebagai anak? Bagaimana kalau ibunya tidak akan menyayanginya lagi seperti ini? Puluhan pertanyaan terasa menghujaninya tapi ia sudah memikirkan hal ini semalaman jadi ia tidak akan menundanya lagi._

"… _Pada Sasuke."_

_Tangan ibunya yang berhenti mengelap piring membuat Naruto ingin menenggelamkan diri di kolam renang di samping rumahnya sekarang juga dan tidak akan muncul lagi ke permukaan. _

_Kushina menoleh padanya sambil tertawa. "Maaf, Ibu hanya sedikit terkejut."_

"_Apa Ibu akan membenciku?"_

"_Tidak. Tentu saja tidak, Naruto," Kushina mengelap tangannya dan duduk di sampingnya. "Ibu tahu kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti apa yang terbaik untuk dirimu sendiri. Ibu tahu kau anak yang baik, jadi selama kau merasa bahwa pilihanmu adalah yang terbaik untukmu tanpa melupakan kebahagiaan orang lain, Ibu tidak akan melarangmu. Ayahmu juga pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama," saat ibunya mengecup dahinya lalu tersenyum, Naruto merasa menjadi anak paling beruntung di dunia._

* * *

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang duduk di seberangnya sekilas namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan kembali mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya dengan buku-buku tebal yang terbuka berada di depannya.

"Menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran ternyata cukup menderita."

"Hn."

"Kurasa menjadi mahasiswa arsitektur seperti Naruto lebih menyenangkan."

"Pindah saja kalau begitu."

"Ah, aku lupa harus bilang pada Neji kalau tidak bisa makan siang bersama," meski Sakura hanya bergumam namun Sasuke dapat mendengar dengan jelas dan mendengus samar.

"Apa yang kau lihat darinya."

"Banyak hal. Sebenarnya bukan dia orang pertama yang kusukai, sayangnya orang itu sudah menjadi milik orang lain."

Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan curiga membuat Sakura tertawa dan mengibaskan tangannya.

"Tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tidak akan mencuri mentimunmu. Kecuali kalau kau tidak menjaganya dengan baik, mungkin Ino yang akan mencurinya."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Sakura merengut sambil membuka tasnya dan mengambil buku catatan. "Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak tahu makna dari cara kalian saling menatap dan berbicara satu sama lain."

"Kurasa Neji meracuni otakmu."

"Kupikir kalian akan mengambil langkah selanjutnya jadi aku hanya menunggu, tapi ternyata sampai sekarang tidak terjadi apa-apa."

"Kau tahu?"

"Shikamaru tahu."

"Dia memberitahumu?"

"Aku menanyakan pendapatnya tentang kalian dan ia mengatakan hal yang mirip seperti yang kukatakan tadi, yah… seperti itulah. Tenang saja, aku merestui kedua sahabatku asalkan mereka bahagia," Sakura mengatakan kalimat terakhir dengan setengah berbisik.

Sasuke hanya bergumam.

.

.

Naruto melepas jaket yang ia pakai dan meletakkan tas di meja belajarnya lalu melepas kaos kakinya, sementara Sasuke hanya berdiri di pintu sambil menatap ke dalam kamar Naruto.

"Kau mau berdiri di situ sampai matahari terbenam?"

Sasuke melangkah masuk dan meletakkan tasnya di lantai yang berlapis karpet tebal berwarna biru muda.

"Tumben sekali kamarmu rapi, Dobe."

"Kau berkata seolah-olah kamarku selalu berantakan."

"Karena kenyataannya memang begitu."

"Karena kau bilang akan mampir jadi aku merapikannya?" Naruto tersenyum lebar ke arahnya sambil berbaring di ranjang dengan kedua kakinya masih menyentuh lantai.

"Kau masih bermain gitar?"

"Yah, kadang-kadang. Kalau sedang menganggur, kalau sedang memikirkanmu, atau kalau sedang ingin saja," Naruto mengambil tangan kanan Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya lalu mencium telapak tangan itu lama. "Mau main _game_? Aku membeli sesuatu yang baru beberapa hari yang lalu dan belum kumainkan."

"Tidak."

"Mau kuambilkan sesuatu di dapur? Kurasa tadi pagi Ibu membuat kue."

"Tidak," Sasuke ikut berbaring di sisinya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Kalau aku berbohong pun kau pasti tahu."

"Nah, beritahu aku," Sasuke memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto dan menatap iris safir yang membuatnya terpesona sejak pertama kali melihatnya empat tahun yang lalu.

"Kenapa Ibumu begitu baik hati?"

"Karena… Ibu mencintaiku? Dan aku tahu bukan itu yang kau pikirkan."

"Kenapa Ayahmu selalu menatap orang lain dengan tulus?"

"Uh, bawaan lahir?"

"Kenapa mereka harus melahirkan seseorang sepertimu?" Naruto menatap Sasuke yang begitu dekat dan memiringkan tubuhnya sehingga mereka berhadapan. Ada banyak hal yang dapat dilakukan Sasuke di depannya yang tidak pernah ia lakukan di depan orang lain dan itu membuatnya merasa istimewa.

"Takdir?"

Naruto tersenyum dan memerhatikan wajah Sasuke. Empat tahun selalu menatap wajah itu hampir setiap hari tidak membuatnya bosan sama sekali. Bahkan sejak pertama melihat wajah itu di tahun pertama mereka memasuki SMA, Naruto tersenyum berpikir bahwa ia belum pernah melihat makhluk seindah itu. Mereka menjadi teman dengan cepat, meski pada awalnya harus sering dipanggil ke kantor kepala sekolah karena membuat keributan di kelas, persahabatan mereka terjalin tanpa sadar dan semakin lama perasaan lain mendominasi tanpa mereka tahu. Naruto mencoba menyangkal perasaan itu dengan menjalin hubungan dengan gadis seangkatannya di tahun pertama dan tahun keduanya namun tidak ada yang pernah bertahan lama, karena Sasuke tidak melakukan hal yang sama. Dia tidak pernah mencoba mendekati siapa pun meski ia hanya tinggal memilih yang ia inginkan di antara puluhan gadis yang menyukainya. Naruto mendadak merasa bodoh.

"Kau melamun."

"Eh? Tidak, hanya mengingat masa SMA," Naruto tertawa dan mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi Sasuke dengan punggung jarinya.

"Hm. Datang ke rumahku besok."

"Untuk apa?"

Saat Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya memejamkan mata, Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke dengan serius.

"Sasuke, kupikir—"

"Aku ingin kau yang berbicara pada mereka."

"Kau sungguhan?"

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?"

"Tidak. Bagaimana kalau—"

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi orang yang pesimis?"

"Semua orang memiliki rasa takut."

"Aku tahu," dan Sasuke memeluknya, menenggelamkan wajah di lehernya yang membuatnya tersenyum samar dan membalas pelukan Sasuke—satu hal yang sangat jarang ia lihat Sasuke memeluknya terlebih dahulu seperti ini.

"Dobe?"

"Hm?"

"Aku menyukai aromamu."

"Aku belum mandi."

"Aku tahu," Naruto tertawa dan memeluk Sasuke lebih erat sambil mengelus rambutnya. Ia tahu Sasuke suka saat ia melakukan ini meski tidak pernah mengatakan secara terus terang.

"Naruto?"

"Ya?"

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya agar bisa menatap wajah Naruto. "Kurasa aku mencintaimu."

Naruto tersenyum. "Kupikir kau tidak akan pernah mengatakannya."

"Seharusnya kau membalas—"

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Hm."

"Mau menginap? Besok hari Minggu."

"Aku bilang pada Ibu dulu."

Saat pintu kamar Naruto diketuk dan terdengar suara ibunya yang memanggil menyuruh mereka untuk turun, mereka segera duduk dan saling menatap sebentar lalu Naruto tertawa, dan Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Selama mereka bersama, mereka akan saling menjaga.

* * *

Sasuke duduk di kursi dan meletakkan tasnya di meja perpustakaan setelah mencari tempat yang kosong lalu berdiri dan mencari buku yang ia butuhkan sebelum kembali duduk dan menyibukkan diri dengan buku referensi, catatan, dan laptopnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak menyukai hari Rabu karena ia akan menghabiskan sebagian harinya di kelas hari ini, namun beberapa orang sepertinya tahu kalau suasana hatinya lebih baik dari hari biasanya, karena sebelumnya ia tidak pernah bereaksi jika seseorang menyapanya.

Mendengar penjaga perpustakaan yang menyapa seseorang yang dikenalnya, ia mendongak dan menemukan Naruto yang tersenyum seperti orang bodoh sambil berjalan ke arahnya. Ia tidak bisa tidak mengacuhkan seseorang yang telah membangunkannya pagi ini—sepertinya ia tidur terlalu nyenyak semalam—atau dia akan terlambat di kuliah paginya. Seseorang yang mengajarinya berbagai hal yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan ia lakukan, seseorang yang mengenalkannya pada orang-orang asing yang kini menjadi temannya, seseorang yang mendapat pelukan dari ibunya dua hari yang lalu saat ibunya mengatakan untuk menjaganya dengan baik (dan Sasuke harus menggerundel setiap mengingat hal itu), seseorang yang mendapat nasihat yang sama sekali tidak bermanfaat dari Itachi, seseorang yang bisa meluluhkan hati ayahnya—yang meski ayahnya tidak mengatakan apa pun, ia tahu apa yang ayahnya isyaratkan. Dan seseorang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"_Good morning_, _Princess_," kecupan ringan di bibirnya membuatnya mendongak dan melihat Naruto yang tersenyum semakin lebar. Dan ia mengangguk sambil menggumamkan balasan.

Saat Naruto duduk di sampingnya dan membaringkan kepalanya di meja, Sakura mengacungkan jempol pada mereka sementara Ino menganga seperti sedang melihat alien dari planet lain, Shikamaru menguap dan kembali memejamkan mata mengabaikan buku yang berserakan di depannya sementara Choji dan Kiba berhenti memperebutkan makanan yang kini jatuh ke lantai.

Ah, Naruto, Sasuke, kasihan sekali para gadis yang menjatuhkan buku yang sedang mereka baca karena sang pangeran ternyata sudah hidup bahagia (meski belum selamanya) dengan orang lain.

.

.

.

**[END]**

* * *

Yo. Apa kabar?

Rasanya sudah sangat lamaaa sejak terakhir kali menulis di sini. Masih ingat padaku yang awesome ini kah? Ahaha~

Yosh. Terima kasih sudah membaca (harap dimaklumi kalau agak gajelas lol karena yang nulis juga gajelas). Yang review dapat cium dari Izaya~ /eh


End file.
